Guard Dog
by EVERYBODYlovesSHIFTERS
Summary: There are two types of ex-boyfriends; those who automatically ignore you and the ones that continue to pester you about getting back together. I was dealing with the latter of the two. And it was getting so bad that I now described him as my stalker.


**"Guard Dog"**

There are two types of ex-boyfriends; those who automatically ignore you and the ones that continue to pester you about getting back together. I was dealing with the latter of the two. And it was getting so bad that I now described him as my stalker.

Living at the La Push Indian Reservation it was hard to avoid your exes with the res being so small. I would see my ex even when I wasn't in public places. I'd be on my way to my best friend, Jacob's, house and see his car trailing behind me. But as soon as I got within a mile or so of Jacob's, house he would veer off the road. He'd always been afraid of Jake.

I stepped into the Black household without even a knock on the door. Billy was sitting in the living room watching something on the television.

"Hey, Kels," he smiled, "Jake's back in his room."

"Thanks," I smiled, already heading down the small hallway.

His door was cracked open and I could hear some music playing quietly. I tapped my knuckles against the brown door, pushing it slightly farther open. Jacob turned in his desk chair to smile his dazzling smile at me.

"Hey," he grinned, closing his laptop. I flopped down onto his bed and pulled the pillow closer to me so that I could bury my face into it, getting lost in the scent of pine trees.

" Alan followed you again, didn't he?"

I nodded my head into the pillow. "I've been seeing him driving by my house practically every night."

The desk chair squeaked as Jacob launched out of it. "He's what?!"

I pulled my face out of the pillow to look up at him. He was hovering over me in a protective stance, as if Alan would magically appear from his closet. His eyes scanned the room before landing on me when I placed my hand on his arm.

"Jake, it's okay."

"No, it's not, Kelly. You should report him to the police."

"And what is Charlie going to be able to do? Give him a warning? Charlie's not very intimidating," I laughed.

He sat in thought for a moment and I could see the gears in his head grinding. But he didn't let me in on his brilliant idea, instead changing the subject. "I'm hungry. You want something?"

"Sure, whatever you're having."

He nodded his head before walking out the door and to the small kitchen. What on earth did he have planned? I didn't have much time to think on it because he appeared back in the doorway in no time at all with a bag of chips and two cans of Coke. I gratefully took the soda from him and popped it open. Jacob joined me on his bed, setting the bag of chips between us, and we rested our backs against the wall. The cool window and the heat radiating from him kept me at a perfect temperature.

"How's your dad doing?" he asked before shoving a large handful of potato chips into his mouth.

"Tired but otherwise I think he's okay," I replied.

"And your mom?"

"Stressed like always."

He let out a small chuckle before sitting in silence for a couple seconds. "What about you?"

I thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

He didn't press me on the subject, instead shoveling more of the chips into his mouth. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at his pop can as if it was some unknown contraption. A small smile crept on my lips and his eyes turned to me.

"What?"

"Are you going to stare at that pop all night or actually drink it?"

He made a face at me before popping the tab and taking a gulp. "Happy?"

I nodded.

**JACOB'S POV**

Kelly always tried to be strong. She never wanted anyone to pity her or feel bad for her. That's how she'd always been for as long as I could remember. When we were eight she fell out of a tree and broke her arm. But the next day she was outside riding her bike with one arm in a cast. So of course she wouldn't admit that Alan or her Dad's sickness was getting to her.

We sat on my bed and finished off the bag of chips as we talked. Kelly danced around the subject of Alan and her Dad and I didn't pressure her to talk about it. Besides, I was too busy figuring out the details of my plan. Once Kelly left my house I would head out to the woods, ending up at her house by the time it got dark. There I'd sit and watch for Alan to drive by. I wasn't sure what I'd do once I saw him but I'm sure I'd figure it out when the time came.

"I'm gonna head home. Mom'll be fixing dinner soon," Kelly said, sliding off of my bed.

"Okay," I said, standing up next to her and holding out my arms.

She stepped into them, wrapping hers around my waist. "Thanks, Jake."

And then she was off, saying goodbye to my dad before heading out to her truck and roaring off. I waited until after dinner to excuse myself. My dad just figured I had something to do with the pack and didn't ask questions.

"Be safe," he said.

I nodded my head and shut the door behind me. I slipped my shorts off once I reached the woods, tying them around my ankle with a black cord before shifting into a wolf. I took my time walking to Kelly's while listening carefully for the sound of Alan's car. Kelly's bedroom light was on but that was the only light in the house. Her parents must be out somewhere. Alan would realize this and might do something.

I lost track of how long I sat out there just staring at the street. A couple of the guys had shifted and I heard their thoughts.

_What's Jake doing?_

_Playing guard dog._

I growled and their voices disappeared. I could see Kelly's silhouette in her window and I decided to come out.

**Kelly's POV**

I had felt like someone was watching the house all night. Maybe it was because I had admitted to Jake that Alan was stalking me or the fact that I was home alone. Most likely both. I continued to check out the window but saw no cars on the street. Suddenly a movement in the woods caught my eye and out came a shirtless Jacob. I opened my window and he agilely climbed in.

I subconsciously licked my lips. He was only wearing a pair of cutoff jean shorts. No shirt. It should be bad to have this thoughts about your best friend and I tried to push them away. Jake wasn't helping this battle. Just standing their oblivious to the fight going on between my mind and heart. I suddenly felt self-conscious in my boxers and tank.

"What are you doing here?" I managed.

"Making sure Alan doesn't decide to pay a visit."

I ran my hands through my hair and sat down at my desk. "I knew I shouldn't have told you," I sighed.

" Kelly, I'm protecting you like a best friend should. It was right for you to tell me."

There was a sudden noise coming from outside my window and I jumped up into Jake's arms. He pulled me closer and glanced out the window. I followed his gaze to see a wolf standing at the edge of the woods. Jake nodded and the wolf disappeared into the darkness.

"It's just Seth," Jake said.

I was suddenly very aware of my hands on his bare chest. Somehow I managed to make eye contact with him and I saw something new there. I could feel his hands burning on my lower back, just as hot as the skin on his chest. I had the urge to kiss him and I stared at his lips longingly. As if he could read my mind he began to lean his head down, barely brushing his lips against mine. I wasn't satisfied. My hands slid up and around his neck, tangling themselves in his shaggy hair before pulling him closer to me. At the same time he pulled my lower body closer, pressing me against him hard enough to where I could feel his member growing. My lips moved down his neck hungrily, kissing along his bare chest as I pulled him towards the bed. We toppled down onto it, Jacob holding himself up so not all of his weight was on me. I was burning up and was thankful when he stripped me of my tank. The cool air pulled me a little out of the fog he had put me into. I turned my head from him and he stopped, looking at me concerned. When I looked back into his eyes I could see the same insecurity in them that were in mine.

"Jake…I-I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"Me either," he whispered. "Just follow your instinct."

I slowly nodded my head, continuing to stare into his eyes. He smiled gently and I could see the love peeking through the lust in his dark eyes and that gave me the green light to continue. I brought his face to mine, reattaching our lips as my fingers worked on the button of his cutoff jean shorts. It wasn't long before he had my pants off along with my undergarments. He looked into my eyes once more and I nodded, letting him know I was ready. He slowly slid into me and I gripped the sheets in pain. But I didn't let him see; they always said the pain didn't last long. And they were right. Once we had established a rhythm the pain subsided and I was filled with pure pleasure. It was a good thing we were home alone; I wasn't sure I could be quiet. I surely would have burst if I had tried to hold it all in. Our moans overlapped one another, echoing through the room. And finally after one last groan from Jacob he released into me before falling down on top of me.

I ran my fingers through his dark hair as we caught our breaths and he placed gentle kisses on my shoulder. Finally he rolled off of me and pulled the blankets up. Not that we even needed them.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about Alan anymore as long as you're around."


End file.
